If No One Will Listen
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Jade goes to Beck's RV after a rough night. Rated T for language and suggestive Mentions


**Hey guys! I thought of this while I was at school. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Get out of here slut!" Jade's dad, Kevin West, said to her.

"But dad-" Jade got cut off by Kevin.

"Well can Beck save you from this?" Kevin asked. After he as aid that he threw a glass lamp at Jade's body. The lamp hit her arm and now She's all bloody.

"Dad!" Jade yells, "Beck is my boyfriend! Take it or leave it. I'm not going to let you talk trash about Beck in front of my face like that. I love him. He's mine. If you have a problem with it talk to Beck about it. Not me!"

"Okay, I guess I'll leave it!" Kevin yells as he punches Jade with this boney fist. Punch after punch Jade let this happen. The reason why Kevin was mad was because he found out Beck and Jade had sex last night and Jade came home late. She thought she wouldn't get caught but she did sadly. She let this happen another time too. Kevin was drunk one night so he decided in a drunken rage to rape Jade. It was an abusive kind of rape too. Thrusting her against walls and that. Jade decided she had enough.

"Your not a real dad at all! A real dad would take care of their children not rape them and punch them constantly. If you can't treat me like how your supposed to treat a daughter, I'm leaving, forever," And with that Jade slammed the door out of the house. She ran outside crying.

She opened up the car and continued to cry for another thirty minutes. She saw her dad coming. This wasn't like any "I'm sorry Jade please come back inside," this time, he had a knife.

"Come here Jade! Come get what you deserved to have all along!" Kevin shouted to her.

Jade's instinct was to start the car and drive away fast. Jade couldn't barely see through the window. She was crying mixed with the thunder and lightning going on outside it was just plain hard to see. She didn't stop though. The only thing she could do right now was to get to Beck's RV. Beck would be able to take care of all her problems. He always did. He always protected her with her life. Jade was at Beck's now standing outside the door. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She knocked again and Beck was at the door.

"Jade?" Beck asked, "You just left here,"

"I know," Jade said still crying. Beck doesn't ask why she's crying. He just steps aside and let her get inside the RV.

"You know what to do," Jade snapped at him. Beck can tell she was in a bad mood so he quickly made the black coffee. Adding two sugars of course. Jade goes into the dresser and strips her clothes off replacing them with one of Beck's flannel shirts. Her favorite one was the yellow and brown flannel.

"Jade! What happened?!" Beck said in a panicy shock as she saw Jade's arm with still fresh bloody cuts on her arm.

"My dad," Jade began, "He found out we had sex last night so he threw a lamp at me and punch me in the face for an hour. After that I ran into the car and cried. He was running after me with a knife so I went to see you because I know you could do something about it."

"That's it I had enough with this guy I'm calling the police," Beck said as he started dialing the number.

"Beck no!" Jade exclaimed. "You can't call the police. I know he hurt me but he's my dad. I still love him even though he done all that stuff to me."

"Jade, trust me calling the cops is the best thing to do," Beck said. Jade got to her senses and agreed with Beck. They called the cops and an hour later they showed up and took Kevin away.

"Babe?" Beck asked.

"Yes?" Jade replied.

"If no one will listen, I'll be here still. Do you know that?" Beck asked.

"Beck," Jade began to have a yawning fit, "of course I know that. If I didn't then why wouldn't I have come here when I needed you most?" Jade fell asleep in Beck's arms. It was all together a perfect fit.

* * *

**I know this is one of my darker stories but I thought about it and it was in my mind and thought it would be a good story. Sorry Jade is OOC but oh well. Please read and review. Hopefully you enjoyed.**


End file.
